


Dance with me

by Anewhope303



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Back Muscles, Ballroom setting, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Reylo, Lesbian Reylo, Sort Of, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, breha is confused, fancy dresses, fem!Kylo Ren, finn in a dress, lesbian disaster rey, making out in a hallway, rey in a suit, rey is flustered, self indulgent, there at the friends stage of enemies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewhope303/pseuds/Anewhope303
Summary: My take undercover ballroom trope.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/female Ben Solo, rey/Breha solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be based on princess prom but it got away from me.
> 
> Also this is the longest thing I’ve ever written so if it seems a little disjointed, my bad.

The mission was simple. Rey, Finn, and Poe were going to infiltrate a first order gala on Coruscant, mingle with the crowd, get intel by way of some light mental probing, raid the snack bar, and get out. It came with the added benefit of getting the general to distract herself from the war by teaching them ballroom dances and getting them all dressed up.

Leia picked a light blue velvet blazer with a white dress shirt underneath and a black bow tie Rey insisted she leave undone. She braided a part of her hair in a traditional braid and put the rest up in a ponytail. Poe was dressed in a tuxedo with a beautiful design, and Finn, having no gender roles forced on him as a child (possibly the only benefit of the storm trooper program) wore a beautiful light blue dress with gold Chains going down the back. 

An hour later she’s standing by catering, eating some cute little jogan fruit tarts and lightly skimming the minds of the officers that come too close to her. She’s having a pleasant time at the snack bar (the food here is far better than resistance rations) but these people think of nothing but personal matters that, while she has to admit would make good blackmail material, won’t further their cause and schemes to take down there rivals. 

It’s time to move into the crowd, she knows from the resistance’s fledgling spy network that General Hux and some of his supporters are here, they must have more information, or at least some dirt she can dig up that could get them to turn on the order. 

Trying her best to casually walk into the crowd where Poe was chatting up a lieutenant with Finn on his arm, she spotted the ginger surrounded by his sycophants and started to move closer when all of a sudden she felt a familiar presence descend from the staircase behind her. 

———————————————————— Breha hates these parties. She was made to attend many of them as a child, which would be bad enough if she was a normal kid, but she could see, without even trying, the thoughts of the diplomats her parents introduced her to. Their painted smiles didn’t reach their eyes when they blended to her level, and once they left she heard the thoughts that hid behind them. That her ears and nose were too big, wonders of how the two most attractive people in the galaxy could have such a strange looking little girl. Snoke pounced on the comments like a hungry rathtar, presenting them as proof that she was an embarrassment, but to him, she was special and powerful, further driving her into his grasp. 

Still, after resisting until the last moment, Hux convinced her that they needed to show a unified front. So, fist clenching and making a mental note to complain about this to Rey the next time the bond opens, she aquiests. Her hair is brushed and made presentable, dark plum lip paint and eyeliner is applied (even if she stopped trying to cling to the dark, she’s still going to look the part), and a dress is ordered, as it has been made painfully clear that her usual armored tunics would be insufficient for the occasion. She keeps her gloves on. 

She’s coming in late, after convincing her anxious self that this was necessary. Descending the steps into the ballroom, she feels her and stops. 

————————————————————- 

Rey supposes this is probably bad for the mission, but she can’t really seem to care once she sees Breha, stunningly arrayed in dark glory. Her dress is black and sparkling, the collar coming up to her neck but leaving her broad shoulders exposed. Her muscled arms and back are similarly bare, riddled with white scars and birthmarks that only seems to enhance the beauty of her formidable body and alabaster skin. Her plush lips, normally a natural dark pink, are an intoxicating dark color, and her warm brown eyes seem deeper, rimmed with black. Her black hair, normally beautiful chaos, is tame and coming down in waves. 

In short, she’s sort of fucked. 

Shaking herself, she assessed the situation. They’ve been talking cordially, via the bond, so it's unlikely she’ll be killed on sight, though she can't say the same for her friends. The downside is she’ll definitely be able to tell if she is scanning the thoughts of her underlings so that's off the table. Hmm… part of her wants to head back to the snack bar where it's safer, but a traitorous part of her wanted to drag Breha into the nearest coat closet. She feels her signature moving towards her as the people around her get ready for a dance. 

“Rey, what are you doing here” her voice, always softer than she expects, derails her train of thought. 

“Uhh… hey, fancy seeing you here” 

The music started, and people started to take dancing positions. Breha raises her gloved hand. 

“Dance with me” 

She takes it with less hesitation than she expected of herself. Their fingertips touch, before sliding into the crook of the thumb, clasped securely in her larger hand. “I’ll ask again, what in the seven hell’s are you doing at a first order gala! You could be recognized, and I don’t think I could save you without drawing suspicion to myself” 

“Aww you care about me, that’s so sweet” she teases as her hand moves to her waist. She doesn’t miss the blush the comment raises on her cheeks. “Don’t worry about it, I have backup.” 

“You look amazing, by the way” it was Rey’s turn to blush, as she spun around and was dipped in time with the music. “T-thanks, I guess?” Their eyes met in a gaze soft yet heated. 

The dance ends. Most partners bowed to each other and left to rejoin their little bubbles, they lingered, hands still twined and eyes still focused on eachother. 

It’s Rey who breaks the charged silence. “So… do you wanna get out of here?” (It was something she heard on the holodrama’s Rose made her watch that suave people said to somebody they liked. The way she said it, however, left much to be desired) Breha responds by motioning to the door with her free hand and gently pulling her along. 

————————————————————- 

And that’s how she found herself in a hallway making out with the supreme leader. Lips clashing, hands wandering up her muscled back while hers moved to pin her to the wall, lip paint smudged all over her face. They started off gentle, nervous and awkward, but at some point Rey just threw herself into her embrace and slid her tongue past her lips. In response, Breha slipped her fingers into her hair and pulled it out of her ponytail so she could run her fingers through it. Soft moans and giggles were the only sounds heard. 

They had continued like that for a while, up until Rey’s comlink went off. Breaking apart, flustered, she took the call. “Rey where the hell are you? We need to be at the rendezvous point in 15 minutes” 

“Uh, I’ll meet you there” and she ends the call. 

“Looks like I have to leave.” Breha pulled her into a final kiss and then whispered “go”. 

————————————————————— 

She arrives without a moment to lose, covered in lip paint and hair in dissary. She ingnores the smirks and the comments of “what happened to you” while she smiles at the ground. 


End file.
